


I'll Break Your Limit

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Fingering, Fisting, How on earth did I even get here?, I don't know what it should be called..., I doubt I would repeat this again..., M/M, My Imagination ran wild due to the result of how high I was..., Plotless porn, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Throating...?, Torture, Yes... TORTURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew this brat was dangerous, but even so, Levi still attempted to 'break' his sanity, not only for discipline... but for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Break Your Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic... and I can't fucking believe I wrote this... I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE I FUCKING DID... WITH MY FRIEND...  
> (This was all because both of us were high on EreRi... which started on obscene R18 mangas... oh shit...)  
> I will apologize for I don't know how the shit works and I was looking at other fan fics with sexual references... *slaps myself*  
> This is pure torture I tell you...  
> IF THERE ARE MISTAKES, PLEASE TELL ME.  
>  ~~I don't even know how I even managed to get through this as I wore a straight face while writing this piece of nightmare~~  
>  THIS FAN FICTION is dedicated to my friend who made me write this on the spot.  
> AND I AM TOTALLY TRAUMATIZED FOR WRITING THIS... *slams head on the table* X"D  
> I kind of regret writing this...  
> I do regret writing this...  
> I REALLY REGRET WRITING THIS...  
> I'm sorry for torturing Eren... I'M SORRY...  
> *Author continues angst...*

Levi walks towards the dungeon with Erwin Smith, for he was ordered to accompany him, as they will interrogate Eren Yeager, the young boy who sealed the hole of trost. Levi and Erwin were already done interrogating him, until Levi spoke.

"So, Erwin... what do you intend to do to the brat when you take him in the Scouting Legion?" Levi asked a bit annoyingly.

"It's obvious enough to tell you that Eren is a sign that humanity has stepped forward." Erwin stated sternly. "That said, I would want you to take care of him for a while." After Erwin's statement, Levi eyed on the kid. "Can I request that I interrogate this brat,  _alone?_ " Levi emphasized as he eyed on the military guards around him. Erwin nodded and stood up. He also required the officers to come with him, since Erwin knew Levi would deal with Eren for a bit... As one of the Military Guards passed by him, he sneakily snatched the key as silent as possible.

As they went out, Levi turned to Eren's dungeon. "So, you say that you're going to kill titans?" Levi scoffed a laugh. "You're going to kill your own kind?"

"No sir. My mother was killed by a titan, and I want to avenge her, and kill them all." Eren sneered widely, as if he was already prepared in killing them. Levi felt Eren dig daggers into his soul too. Levi simply went near the dungeon and took out the keys he snatched earlier. "Let's see if you really are human then." Levi knew he had to test him, and by testing, he meant serious business that could drive one's sanity away from their own minds. Be it beating, or, the sexual aspect, surely, Levi would do any of those in order to let the person respect him. Of course it was not always discipline.

In his bed, Eren was kind of confused to why he went inside the dungeon. Levi simply noticed this so he slowly went near the young brunette's bed and slapped him in the face with the back of his hand. Of course, chains rattled, and Levi heard Eren hiss. "Are you hissing at me?" Levi caught Eren's flesh between his teeth with his index and thumb applying pressure to it. "Harsh now are we?" Eren glared at the man, but as he did, Levi immediately pulled him up into a sitting position and kissed him, then he slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth. Eren let out muffled moans as Levi continues to explore the inside of Eren's mouth, ignoring his moans. Eren on the other hand, broke away with a trail of saliva still visible connecting both their mouths. It was clear Eren wanted to break off the kiss, since he was hesitant.

"Why the hell did you stop, brat?" Levi asked as he pinched the flesh of Eren's cheek. 

"I... I need some air... and why are you doing this?" Levi smirked at his statement. Surely, this was going to be entertaining."Oh? I see. Well... this is actually _my_ way of dsiciplining you.  _Especially you_..." Levi suddenly kissed Eren again, and Eren accepted it. Their tongues battled for dominance, for who knows how many times their tongues intertwined with each other. They tasted each other's saliva, swallowing the mixture in the process. Levi decided that he take of Eren's clothing, while he vehemently kissed him and licked the insides of his mouth. gums, teeth, the skin of his inner cheek, Levi licked it all. As Eren felt Levi undress him, he attempted to undress Levi too, but he was impeded. "I did not tell you to undress me you little shit..." He smirked as he threw all garments on the ground recklessly, not even bothering to clean it up. "I--I'm sorry Heichou..." Eren replied... but Levi kissed him again, ignoring the apology. Still, Levi continued, and traced Eren's jaw with his tongue, and down to his neck, then his chest. Levi pinched Eren's already hardened nipple, causing the other to moan "Aah... ahn.. heichou... s--stop..." Levi nipped at the other's nipple repeatedly, until he was satisfied with his moan.

Eren suddenly feel Levi stop, which made him wonder. "Why'd you stop??" He asked. "Don't worry Yeager, it's not over yet..." Levi immediately traced his tongue on Eren's groin, to his already hardened length underneath the fabric of his underwear, which was in fact slightly damp. Levi playfully experimented placing his tongue against the fabric... "Aah... H--heichou... aahn..." "D-don't tease me... nggh..." Levi simply smirked. "I'm not teasing you, brat... Then he pulled down his boxers... and saw Eren's hardened length, erect as the seed of his dick hit his cheek. "Oh, excited, are we?" Levi said as he began to stroke the length of the brunette teen Eren continued to moan, and begged that Levi already suck it, and he did. First, Levi placed his lips on the tip of the head, planting a kiss on it.. He then took out his tongue and licked the slit a few times... in order to lick off the precum the brat had already excreted of course. With his mouth open, Levi swirled his tongue against the slit of Eren's dick, a few times, causing the other to moan so loud... He then took Eren in his mouth as he continuously bobbed his head up and down, making the seed hit his uvula thus creating a gag reflex...

 

 

 

"aah.. AAH.. I'm coming.. Heichou!! nnggh... aah..!" the teen cried continuously and was so fucking wanton Levi's length was becoming harder. And so, the brat came... inside Levi's mouth...Of course, Levi's eyes closed forcefull as he flinched. So, Levi took Eren's cock out of his mouth, with yet, another trail of cum from the tip of his seed, and his mouth are connecting... Eren's cum was sticky, and sultry... Levi took it all inside in his mouth and then did not attempt to swallow it.

Levi simply kissed him, open mouthedly, and transferred Eren's cum into Eren's own mouth in a very slow pace. Of course, Levi made sure that it was passionate, for some reason he did not understand at all.

As Levi finished transferring all Eren's cum to Eren's mouth, he decided to talk. "Eren... spit back your cum into my mouth..." Levi said... "and we'll transfer it together... vice versa... you hear??"

Eren nodded, and suddenly spat his own cum into Levi's mouth... Levi moaned a bit because he did it quickly, and sudden. Of course, this sent Levi surprised... and still continued the kiss. Tongues still intertwined with each other, while they tasted Eren's cum... beneath their now sultry tongues. Cum was trickling from down their lips, to their bare-sweated chests. Eren suddenly broke off the kiss, and a visible trail of white cum and saliva conneted their tongues, which was hanging out from their mouths. "Heichou... how do I taste??" Eren asked.

 

 

 

Levi simply smirked. "Oh you taste so fucking delicious, you brat... now, it's your turn to taste me..." Levi pulled Eren's hair down to his cock, and forcefully placed his cock in Eren's mouth. "Moan for me you shit..." Levi commanded, and Eren simply complied to the order and bobbed his head, in accordance with Levi's hand pulling and pushing him into his cock. And before Eren knew it, he was being throat fucked by his higher up.

Unsatisfied with the pressure, Levi simply pulled his cock out of Eren and then made him rest his back on the bed. He then puts his cock back at Eren's mouth and thrusted his dick into his throat. Eren was obviously choking, and wanting to release himself, but Levi did not allow him to to so. Thus, Levi continued to thrust his dick in and out of Eren's throat as he felt that Eren's voice was vibrating against his cock. Nevertheless, Levi continued thrusting, and noticed the brat tearing up, with irises almost rolling to the back of his head...

As the brunette's irises roll to the back of his head, He heard Eren choke on his cock, having Levi flinch a bit. "Are you okay?" He asked delicately... Eren weakly nodded, as if he was telling him to continue. And so, Levi continued to throat fuck Eren...until he came in his throat, having Eren swallow all his cum since the seed was directly pointing at the entrance of his oesophagus...

Levi pulled out of the exhausted brunette, with again, the trail of cum connecting the both of them. Eren continuously coughed, and vomitted a bit of Levi's cum on his own skin. "Who told you to vomit that you shit?" Levi said furiously. "I--I'm sorry... I..." Levi pulled Eren's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Eren was pushed down onto the bed, and Levi lifted his legs, high enough for Levi to see his pinkish hole, that was needed to be penetrated. "Let's go further then, shall we?" The brunette wasn't able to respond since his throat was aching so hard. he simply let Levi do anything to his will in the process. Because of that, Levi pressed his index finger within Eren's anus, and impaled it in further. When he touched a certain spot, Levi saw Eren twitch and moan with a cracked voice. Levi neared Eren's ear and licked the back of his ear lobe. "How do you feel?" Levi whispered... "I feel...aah... nngh... good..." Eren replied weakly. "I guess I hit your little sweet spot eh?" And so, Levi thrusted in another finger and scissored Eren's prostate.. Eren moaned drastically loud, and it was driving him insane.

"H-Heichou... please... ahhn... nggh.. more... please..." Eren hoarsely begged.

"Not unless you call me by my name..." Levi simply pulled his fingers out, attempting to tease Eren... and as he did, Eren begged for his fingers.

"L--Levi.. please... more... MORE!! I WANT MORE LEVI... DON'T STOP... PLEASE..." As Eren mentioned his name, with a cracked and hoarse voice, Levi insterted two fingers inside Eren. Levi can feel the heat that wrapped around his fingers... "Are you feeling good?" Levi saw Eren nod a bit. "Good... Let's try something a bit... harsher than this..." He stated then inserted another finger, which makes three, and it made Eren screech, wanton... Levi continued to insert his fingers, until is was four. It was amazing that four fingers fit. What if it was a hand? Levi simply thrusted in and out, in accordance with Eren's screams and choked cries, just to get him used to the sensation. It was obvious the brat was writhing and squirimg with every thrust of his four fingers, and as it hits his prostate of course. Satisfied, Levi finally attempted to insert his hand, with force since Eren's asshole is tight. It was becoming tighter. With Eren's insides squeezing into Levi's fingers as if it would break, Levi decided to forcefully push his whole hand inside Eren. That done, Eren squealed and moaned so fucking loud that it was audible enough for everyone to hear it. Eren arched his back to the point his spine was about to break, and as for Levi's wrists, he felt like it was going to come off because of Eren's tightness. "You shit... stay still..." He said as he thrusted his hand into Eren with a crumpled fist. Levi thrusted slowly, but Eren demanded faster while he was crying. As demanded, Levi did go faster.

"aa--hh... ha-hh.. ahn... nggh.. f--fuck... h--how the hell... did you hand... fit into my ass... agh..." Eren mumbled tiredly and choked. Of course, Levi smirked to the statement and replied, "It's because it's fucking elastic you idiot." He mumbled as he continued to thrust into Eren. One, two, three thrusts, the last one was so deep that half Levi's forearm was visible. Eren shouted, and it was painful. So fucking painful since he was opened up too much. Levi simply pulled his hand out of Eren quickly, which added the pain on his ass. Eren panted, and panted... he was already weak. Levi took a look at him for a bit and saw him drooling a lot of saliva, and he was flushed red and sweaty as hell.

"Are you alright brat?" Levi smirked as he looked at his weak face, and state. "I can give you more if you want to... You want me to go further??" He saw Eren respond with a weak nod. So Levi spread Eren's legs, and sat between his length, making his own enter his overly stretched asshole. Lascivious as Eren is now, he already looked like he has really lost it. Eren's mouth was open, and panting. Tears were visible in his eyes, but Levi did not care though. He still wanted to break Eren, so he immediately thrusted his length into Eren, and moved. The bed was obviously creaking, and Eren was letting out strangled and tired moans filled with a disreputable tone that made Levi want to carry on with the torture.  He moved and moved, as for Eren, he continued to beg for more, and cried out Levi's name.

Of course, Levi stroked his hand on Eren's length going along with each hard thrust he gave, as he grinded Eren's insides. He felt Eren arch his back, chest violently rising, and sweat falling from his skin to the sheets. He was already insane. Eren tightened, which made Levi flinch and moan. "Nggh... brat.. you're so... tight... sh-shit..." He uttered. He knew he was at his climax. Eren tightened more, until he successfully came, inside Eren.

Levi pulled out, and cum was flowing out of Eren's hole, continuously. Of course, Levi fingered Eren's hole again, catching a few of his own cum on his palm, and then, going on top of the young teen. As he did, he wiped his palm on Eren's mouth, which made him lick Levi's palm lustfully. "Now you look like a fucking slut. Guess you are human."

"L--Levi Heichou... please... more... I need you inside of me." Of course, Levi punched Eren as hard as he could, causing his nose to break.

"Are you an idiot? You screamed like a little girl and you demand more? What would people think?" Levi snarled as he glared into the brunette's eyes.

"B--but..." Levi did not let Eren finish his statement, but he placed his knee on Eren's cock, and punched him at the same time, repeatedly. Eren also brought out choked and exhausted moans, with every punch Levi gave. Of course, Eren did not bother, for he was already in the verge of his consciousness, and unconsciousness since Levi's free hand was strangling his neck. Levi beat him up, until his face was purple, until Eren couldn't breathe anymore. As he saw the brat calm down, Levi lets go and got dressed up. He cleaned all kinds of sexual evidences that might lead to the destruction of his name. He too dressed Eren up, recklessly, just to imply that he was already dead beat. 

As the corporal was finished, he locked the dungeon doors and went up to meet Erwin, and the other soldiers, telling them it was already okay. Of course, Lei told them he beat Eren up, so they don't have to worry getting scared shitless.

They walked away, and of course, Erwin nudged him by the arm. "So, what did you do to him? I think you did not  _only_ beat him up."

Levi's eye twitched and he rolled his eyes away Erwin. "Just shut up and mind your own business Erwin.  _There's no way I'm telling you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm high... and I hope this fic did not at least disturb you. I don't even know where I'm getting these stuff... All I knew is that Levi has to fuck every hole Eren has... holy shit... I'm sorry if this sucks, especially with the lack of vocabulary and the redundancy of words...
> 
> If you're wondering why Levi was breaking Eren? I don't know either. Me and my friend I think just came up with that and boom. No plot, no story at all, just Levi torturing Eren until he breaks and leaved him there, mad and asking for more, and Levi just leaves without leaving any evidence he tortured Eren, I mean... raped I mean... *slaps myself*  
> That's it. This is the last time I'd write something like this. *moving on to the fluff genre*


End file.
